


The Best Medicine

by beetle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Chosen, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless genderswap fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Post-NFA.

**Notes: Post-NFA.**  
  
“'S not funny!” Spike pauses to glare, then keeps pacing.  
  
“No, no, it's totally not,” Xander quickly agrees, but with snorfles slipping out like soldiers gone AWOL.   
  
“Not funny at all,” Spike mutters, still sounding more shocked than angry. “ _And_  it's  _your_  bloody goddamn fault, this!” Spike gestures up and down at his-- _her_  slim, but curvy body, her small, pretty lady-hands fluttering and spazzing like coked-up butterflies.  
  
Xander knows that when it hits him-- _really_  hits him, this situation will seem less with the funny, and more with the  _dire_ , as in  _-threat-to-the-world_ , but for now. . . .  
  
For now, it's a measure of how much he's matured that every time Spike stalks past in tight jeans, and tighter shirt, that all he can think about is the very act that got them into this mess.  
  
 _I am a bad, horny man_ , Xander acknowledges, then notices that Spike's touching him-—no,  _her_ self in a familiar and sexy way that, as of twenty-six minutes ago, is even less appropriate in terms of his—-her-- _their_ \--health.  
  
“Hey, Spike?”   
  
When Spike looks up in the midst of patting  _her_ self down for cigarettes and lighter (and Xander just  _can't_  get used to the pronoun switcheroo, even now), he smiles lamely. “Remember: when you light up, you're, uh, lighting up for two, now.”  
  
Xander's sure that would've sounded more concerned if it hadn't come out on the back of a giggle, that, to be fair, can be chalked up to nerves.  
  
Unfortunately he's still giggling when his boy—-no,  _girl_ friend's lighter hits him square in the forehead.


End file.
